The Avatar's Guards
by hermioneweasley123
Summary: So basically this is a crossover between avatar and harry potter. in the story aang and his friends keep getting attacked by firebenders so they decide to hire some wizard guards harry ron and hermione i just thought this would be a fun idea! enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Avatar's Guards

Prologue:

"Aang! Fall back! We can't handle them! There are too many fire benders! If we don't leave now, we may never make it out!" Screamed Katara as she desperately tried to stop the huge of army of fire benders coming with her water bending.

"Aang, she's right! It's over!" Yelled Toph.

"Ok ok, everyone get back to Appa! Quick!" Aang shot one more air blast then hang glided back to where Appa was hiding with Sokka.

As they shot in the air away from the lost battle, Aang and his gang hung their head in disappointment.

"Aang, we need protection. Everywhere we go we get attacked! If we don't get you protection, you will never master all of the elements!" cried out Katara.

"But you guys are my guard! I don't want anyone else!" yelled Aang.

"I'm talking about someone more then us." Said Katara. "I'm talking about wizards."


	2. The Hunt

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO NICKTOONS AND WARNER BROS AND J.K. ROWLING!**

The Avatar's Guards

Chapter 1: The Hunt

Aang had been mulling over the idea of wizard guards for a couple days now and however much he didn't want to admit it, deep down he knew they needed them. In the past couple of months, they had been ruthlessly attacked by firebenders everywhere they went. It was like they had a tracker on them or something because the firebenders knew every move they made. So far aang had only partly mastered waterbending and desperately needed to search for an earth and firebending teacher. If they didn't get a move on, the comet would happen and the firelord would destroy the world.

"Hey Katara, umm you know what you said about wizard guards? Well I uh- I I think it's a good idea. BUT ONLY IF WE GET THE BEST WIZARDS OUT THERE!"Aang quickly yelled out to stop Katara and Sokka to stop them from celebrating. "And by the best, I mean the BEST. As in the ancient masters, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They are legendary; I know that they are the best for the job."

"They may be legendary Aang, but they are also somewhere remote in hiding...that may pose a _little_ problem!" Sokka sulked.

"Sokka, calm down! We have done some pretty amazing things so far, I'm sure that we can find these masters! I mean how hard can it be?" Katara said.

"But even if we find them, how do we know if they will even _want _to be our guards! I mean that's pretty lowly stuff for legendary masters!" replied Sokka.

"LISTEN, I DON'T CARE HOW LEGENDARY THEY ARE! IF THEY DON'T HELP US THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD HANGS ON THEM! SO WE WILL **MAKE **THEM HELP US! OKAY?" screamed Katara, before storming off in frustration.

After everyone had cooled down, they began to prepare for the hunt for the masters. Everyone had been a little touchy lately what with all they attacks and everything. Aang, Katara, and Sokka sat in a circle and got out there geographical maps of the country to start plotting a course.

"Well most ancient legendary masters tend to hide in remote mountains –it's kinda their thing." Aang said.

"Well I doubt they are hiding anywhere around the water or earth areas, too many people are hiding in those mountains from the firenation. So that narrows it down to the 3 mountain ranges by the air temples and the 2 by the firenation."Sokka observed.

"I don't think they would be in the firenation, there are rebels hiding out there, along with banished firebenders. I think they would prefer an ancient powerful abandoned air temple. Aang, what's the most powerful air temple?" questioned Katara.

"The West Air Temple is, its legendary in power, it was the prime spot during airbending times." Replied Aang.

"Then I think we should start heading in that direction and then narrow down which mountain they would be at. I'm guessing that the highest, hardest to reach mountain would be the best spot to look for them."

The gang broke apart from their meeting with fresh hopes and spirits now that they had a definite plan. They all went to make their preparations to leave that night. Sokka had pointed out that it would probably be best to travel at night from now on because it would be harder to spot them from the ground. Then during the day they would find a good hiding spot and rest. The Western Air Temple was about a 5 days journey from their current location.

As the day turned into night, everyone started loading things onto Appa and securing the supplies. When the last light was fading, everyone jumped on and they began their journey. The traveled all night long with no sight of any firebenders and then found a hidden cave on a mountain that was a perfect hiding space. Even with Appa there was still plenty of room for everyone to be comfortable. Exhausted from the stressful night and no sleep for 24 hours, everyone immediately fell asleep and slept for the entire day.

When everyone had awakened, Katara made food for everyone and they climbed back onto Appa for another night's journey. This same routine continued for three more days and nights until they suddenly and unexpectedly, they caught sight of the air temple! They were supposed to be about one day away.

"Wow, Appa must have flown fast! Ok so now we need to find the highest mountain, and to do that, I guess we should just fly up. That makes sense right?" puzzled Aang.

Shortly they reached the highest mountain and alighted on a ledge.

"Appa and Momo, stay here ok? We don't want too much baggage when we confront the wizards." Aang said.

As they climbed higher and higher, they searched for any caves or signs of life that would indicated wether or not the wizards were here.

As their options started to dwindle, they began to wonder if they had guessed completely wrong. That was until a voice called out "STUPEFY!" and a jet of red light shot out from a cave so well hidden, they had just been about to walk past it.

Suddenly, next to Aang, Katara let out an "umph!" and fell to the ground, motionless.

"KATARA!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok sooo in case you haven't noticed, a couple of things have changed since the prologue. Like NO MORE TOPH. I don't really like her as a character so I decided to have the story take place before they met her. And also I know there were some errors in the prologue but I was too lazy to fix them. And this chapter just kinda goes by fast because I just wanted to get them to find harry Ron and Hermione and then the reall action begins! So stay tuned and please review! And yah the capturing Ron story is kinda dead sooo...**


	3. The Legendaries

The Avatar's Guards

Chapter 2: The Legendaries

"WHO DARES DISTURB US? WHO DARES SEEK US OUT AND ATTACK US WITHOUT WARNING!"A great powerful voice yelled out.

"Us attack you! You just attacked us! What did you do to Katara! WHAT DID YOU DO?"Yelled Sokka.

"Listen, we aren't here to attack or harm anyone! I'm the avatar, and these are my friends, a brother and sister named Sokka and Katara from the Southern Water Tribe. We are here to seek out your help, and we are sorry if you thought we snuck up on you. We would have brought Appa with us but we didn't want you guys to freak out. We just want to talk to you." Aang calmly explained.

"There is no way you could every have snuck up on us anyway, we are too powerful for that." With that, the body of the voice emerged, followed by two others. The one who had been speaking was a fairly tall boy with black, hopelessly messy hair and brilliant green eyes. He was wearing black robes that seemed to sparkle in the light. He also had round glasses and curious lightening shaped scar on his forehead. His female companion was wearing robes of a dark purple and had bushy brown hair. The last companion was tall with red hair and freckles and was wearing dark green robes. They were all holding what looked like sticks in their hands, pointed at Aang and Sokka.

"Sorry about your friend by the way, it was an extra precaution. She will awake in a couple minutes and be totally fine. My name is Harry Potter. And my friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. But I'm guessing you already knew that if you guys were looking to talk to us." Said Harry.

"Come inside to the cave, something tells me that this is no conversation to be held out in the open." Hermione said, glancing around.

"Hold on, let me go get Appa and Momo and bring them up." Aang quickly opened up his staff to the hang glider and went and landed next to Appa. He then flew them both up and led them into the cave.

By the time Aang had gotten Appa settled, (Ron had muttered "that thing better not poop in here!") Katara was already beginning to stir. Sokka knelt beside her until she was awake and could sit up.

"Katara! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Please say you're ok!" Sokka fretted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all." Soothed Katara.

"Now that we are all here, what business did you need to talk to us about Avatar?" demanded Harry.

"Well you see, I'm trying to master all 4 of the elements so I can defeat the firelord. I have to do that before the comet because the firelord is going to use the comets power to destroy the world. Katara has been teaching me waterbending, and I'm getting better at that. But I need to find and earth and firebending teacher. But everywhere we go the firenation is there attacking us! We-"started Aang.

"Hold on, are you saying that you could have led the firenation here, to OUR hiding spot!" interrupted Hermione. "How could you do such a thing!"

"Hermione let them finish." Harry commanded.

"We don't think the firenation has followed us here. We think we lost them about 4 days ago. We have been traveling by night and been super careful. But it won't be long until they do find us! And that's why we came here. Maybe they would stop attacking us if we had something to use against them. So, well hrmm – !" stammered Aang.

"Didn't quite catch that..." Ron said looking confused.

"We were wondering if you wanted to be our guards." Aang said, blushing.

"Blimey mate, seems like you have a large task in front of you. But I'm not sure we want to be dragged into this." Ron said.

"I know it may seem lowly to you, but we _need_ you guys. You three are legendary; you defeated the ancient master who was trying to overthrow the Avatar, Voldemort. If you don't help us now, Aang will never be able to learn the other elements. The date of the comet is getting closer and closer and with that date comes the fight Aang will have to have against the firelord. Even if Aang knew only firebending he still wouldn't be able to defeat him. The only way Aang can defeat the firelord is to master all 4 of the elements. He was trapped in and ice ball for 100 years and when he came out, the entire world put their hopes on him. Imagine what would happen if he failed. The firenation would take over forever, and all hope would be lost. Aang needs you guys, we need you guys! You three have power that everyone else can only dream about. Your people came from a distant land with these magical stick things and these so called spells that were so powerful, nobody dared challenge them. Your people stayed hidden, away from mundane affairs, but when the world needed them, they helped. The world needs you now, so are you going to follow the ancient tradition of your people and help us, or are you going to let the entire world be destroyed?" Katara took a giant breath at the end of this speech and looked down, embarrassed.

"That certainly gives us a lot to think about. Did anyone ever tell you you are good at public speaking?"Harry said. "Let us think about this, we will let you know by tonight what our decision is. In the meantime, go down to the air temple and set up camp there. No matter our decision, it is too dangerous to have you camping up here. We will come find you when we have made our decision."

With that the three turned and walked deeper into the cave until they had disappeared. Aang, Sokka, and Katara led Appa out of the cave and flew him down to the air temple. There they found abandoned rooms and set up camp.

Nobody could really focus on one thing, they were all too nervous about the decision. Aang went off to explore the air temple, Sokka sharpened his blades, and Katara got out her knitting and began to furiously knit.

By the time the sky turned dark, the groups nerves were so stretched that they could barely speak. They huddled around the fire and began to eat the rice Katara had made.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the 3 legendaries appeared, walking towards the fire. They came to a stop at the head of the fire and helped themselves to some rice. They would not speak until they had finished their food. Then they stood up and Harry opened his mouth.

"We have come to a decision. We have decided that we will accompany you on your journey. There will be strict rules though. Under no circumstances are you to try and learn our magic. It is too powerful for you and you are not worthy of it. Secondly, you will allow us to set up our own camp where and how we choose. And lastly, you will not make any decisions without our knowledge. Understood?"

"Yes yes yes! Understood! Thank you so much!" Aang celebrated.

"Rest tonight, we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

With that, the three melted into the shadows.

"I can't believe they agreed! Now we will finally get something done! I might actually save the world now!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok so here is the second chapter. I like this chapter the best so far. And from now on everything gets super exciting! So please please please review! And a big shout out of thanks to ****Lord Magis for adding my story to their story alerts! I really appreciate it! I'm putting up this chapter early for you! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
